duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC 303 Commercial Collection
DMC 303 Commercial Collection is a 2 CD set, released by DMC in April 2008. About the album The album is a collection of dance mixes created by the DMC DJ remix service, and is a DJ product only. The product could only be purchased by Registered DJ's, and includes mixes featuring INXS, The Supremes and Donna Summer. There are also two Top of the Pops tracks with "The Reflex" and "Rio" by Duran Duran. Track listing CD 1 SAM SPARRO - DJ TURNTABLE MIX #Sam Sparro "Black And Gold" Mixed By GUY GARRETT LEGENDS OF POP - GIRLS ALOUD MINIMIX #"Cant Speak French" #"Long Hot Summer" #"I Think We're Alone Now" #"Jump" #"Something Kinda Ooohh!" ALLSTAR TOP OF THE POPS - THE 80s (Part 1/2) #"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" - Starship #"I Should Be So Lucky" #"Heaven Is A Place On Earth" - Belinda Carlisle #"Don't You Want Me" - Human League #"Too Many Broken Hearts" - Jason Donovan #"Venus" - Bananarama ''TOP OF THE POPS'' - THE 80s (Part 2/2) #"Chain Reaction" - Diana Ross #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran #"Sun Always Shines On TV" - A-Ha #"Two Tribes" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood #"Freedom" - Wham! #"Love Plus One" - Haircut 100 #"Stand And Deliver" - Adam & The Ants Mixed By KEVIN SWEENEY CLIMIE FISHER "LOVE CHANGES (EVERYTHING)" (DMC REMIX) Remixed By ASHLEY HUNT SEVENTIES DANCE FEVER #"Love Train" - O Jays #"Love Is In The Air" - John Paul Young #"Working My Way Back To You" - Detroit Spinners #"Hot Stuff" - Donna Summer #"Funky Town" - Lipps Inc. #"Jump To The Beat" - Stacey Lattislaw #"I Feel Love" - Donna Summer Mixed By FRANKIE MASTRONIE CLASSIC DMC REMIX #"NEED YOU TONIGHT" - INXS Remixed By BEN LIEBRAND CLASSIC DMC MEGAMIX INDIE DANCE - 1990 #"Come Together" - Primal Scream #"Loaded" - Primal Scream #"It's On" - Flowered Up #"Step On" - Happy Mondays #"I'm Free" - The Soup Dragons #"Fools Gold" - Stone Roses Mixed By BRIAN BUTLER CD 2 FUTURE ANTHEMS CLUB MIX #"Thriller" - Richard Gray #"Off Da Hook" - Jesse Garcia #"Licky" - Larry T & Princess Superstar #"Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" - Slyde #"Day Too Soon" - Inhaler #"Into Darkness" - Col Hamilton ft Abigail Bailey #"Can't Help Myself" - Bellatrax #"Fine Day" - Kirsty Hawkshaw vs Kinky Rowland Mixed By KLUBBHEADZ TAKE THAT 'PRAY' (DMC REMIX) Remixed By KEITH MANN For Cheekykeefy Productions BEST OF DMC - THE 80S REMIXED (A COLLECTION OF CLASSIC DMC REMIXES MIXED!) #"Shout" - Tears For Fears #"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell #"Look Of Love" - ABC #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran #"Together In Electric Dreams" - Giorgio Moroder & Phil Oakey #"Rio" - Duran Duran #"Lifeline" - Spandau Ballet #"Love Will Tear Us Apart Again" - Joy Division Mixed By GUY GARRETT MARY JANE GIRLS VS HOXTON WHORES #"All Night Long" - Mary Jane Girls #"Friday Saturday Love" - Hoxton Whores Mixed By ROD LAYMAN For RKL Productions HERE COME THE GIRLS (PART 1/2) #"Think" - Lyn Collins #"I Believe In Miracles" - Jackson Sisters #"Respect" - Aretha Franklin #"Heard It Through The Grapevine" - Gladys Knight #"Please Mr. Postman" - Marvelettes HERE COME THE GIRLS (PART 2/2) #"Stoned Love" - Diana Ross & The Supremes #"Rescue Me - Fontella Bass #"You Keep Me Hangin' On - The Supremes #"He Was Really Saying Something" - Velvelettes #"My Guy" - Mary Wells #"Jimmy Mack" - Martha Reeves & The Vandellas Mixed By ROD LAYMAN CLASSIC DMC REMIX INNER CITY 'GOOD LIFE' (DMC REMIX) Remixed By LES (The Mix Doctor) ADAMS CLASSIC DMC MEGAMIXBEST OF THE BEST - Vol. 2 #"I Found Lovin" - Fatback Band #"Ain't No Stopping Us Now" - McFadden & Whitehead #"Love Games" - Level 42 #"Give Me The Night" - George Benson #"I'm In Love" - Evelyn King #"I Specialize in Love" - Sharon Redd #"Stomp" - Brothers Johnson #"Let's Start The Dance" - Hamilton Bohannon #"Just Can't Give You Up" - Mystic Merlin #"Expansions" - Lonnie Liston Smith #"Mysteries Of The World" - MFSB #"Southern Freeez" - Freeez Mixed By MIKE GRAY Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:DJ only compilation albums